Pourquoi cette fic ?
by RJWilkong
Summary: Réponse au challenge "Drabbles dénonciateurs" de Taka sur HPF.  "Pourquoi cette fic ? Et bien..."
1. Chapter 1

**Note : **

Une petite explication avant de commencer.

Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre du challenge « Drabbles dénonciateurs » sur HPF. Ce challenge proposait de parodier en cent mots environ tous ces petits détails scénaristiques que nous n'avons que trop lu. Je ne critique pas, moi-même, j'utilise parfois ces détails –après tout, c'est le propre de la fanfic – mais il y a des fois où l'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser « trop, c'est trop ». La salle de bain des préfets systématiquement transformé en baisodrome, Hermione métamorphosé en bimbo du jour au lendemain, le dramione avec son Drago apollon et sa Hermione stupide… On les a tous déjà vu au moins une fois. Ce sont ces détails que je vais parodier ici. Bien entendu, tout est à prendre au troisième degré. Je ne vise personne. Tout ça, c'est juste pour se marrer. J'espère d'ailleurs que ce soit le cas. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, vous savez où me le dire.

Bonne lecture à tous

**Parce que Hermione n'a PAS beaucoup changé cet été.**

« La vache ! »

Ils en restèrent bouche bée. Hermione avait considérablement changé en deux petits mois. Ils ne savaient même plus où regarder. Entre la chevelure blonde platine, le 95 F coincé dans un tee-shirt trois tailles trop petits, le mini-short à la raie des fesses et le maquillage outrancier, ils ne savaient plus où donner de l'oeil.

« Ron, tu bave…

- Slurp ! désolé. »

Elle s'approcha. De dieu, la vue !

« Salut, les garçons !

- Salut, Hermione… »

Et une voix, derrière :

« Bande d'andouille, s'exclama Hermione, ça, c'est ma cousine… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Parce que le bal n'est pas une tradition bihebdomadaire **

« T'y vas avec qui, toi ?

- Je sais pas. J'avais promis à Dean mais après l'esclandre du bal de la rentrée… Hum, je vais plutôt demander à Seamus.

- T'es sûre que c'était au bal de la rentrée ? Je crois me souvenir qu'il avait fait sa crise de jalousie au bal de pré-rentré.

- Non, ça, c'était Harry au bal de préparation des premières années. Il n'avait pas digéré l'infidélité de Ginny avec Malefoy. Dean, c'était bien pour le bal de la rentrée, parce qu'il croyait que je sortais avec Ron pour le premier bal de la promo, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais pu vu qu'il a promis à Hermione qu'il serait avec elle pour le bal des fleurs d'automne, ce qu'il a fait, d'ailleurs, laissant Neville tout seul, vu qu'il s'est fait jeté d'au moins trois bal en une semaine !

- Alala… Dire qu'on est que le 16 septembre…

- Oui, c'est pas gagné… »


	3. Chapter 3

**Parce que Serpentard et Gryffondor ne rime pas toujours avec Drago et Hermione**

« Oh, ma petite lionne, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment.

- Oh, mon petit serpent, ma petite vipère, viens là, prend moi, embrasse moi… »

Il la plaqua alors contre le mur, lui releva la jupe, la recouvrit de baiser, lui arracha la culotte, la pénétra avec force. Ils attendaient ça depuis si longtemps…

« Oh, ma petite gryffondor, tu sais, je t'ai pas mal insulté dans le passé, mais je ne le pensais pas en fait.

- Oh, la ferme, je m'en tape. Ne t'arrête surtout pas. »

Un bruit claqua. Suivit d'un pas trainant.

« Merde, Rusard !

- Fichons le camp ! »

Et à moitiés nus, Blaise Zabini et Lavande Brown prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, laissant un Rusard perplexe face à la petite culotte oubliée sur les lieux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parce que Mary-Sue n'est pas la solution**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Nous sommes perdus !

- Ils sont dix milles et on est dix.

- On est fichu !

- Regardez dans le ciel !

- C'est un oiseau ?

- C'est un avion ?

- Non, c'est Mary-Sue !

- N'ayez crainte, pauvre mortel ! Moi, Mary-Sue Dumbledore Jedusor Skywalker, fille adoptive de Zeus, dernière descendante des elfes de Leïweather, héritière du Sceptre de Merlin et de Excalibur, je saurais vous défendre contre les forces du mal. Je suis Mary-Sue la Grande et je vous défendrai au péril de ma…

- La ferme, grognasse ! hurla le mangemort.

- Mon dieu, elle est morte !

- Il l'a touché en pleine tête.

- Et ben, il l'a pas loupé.

- A L'ATTAQUE !

- On est fichu… »


	5. Chapter 5

**Parce que les surnoms, faut pas en abuser. **

« Dis, Dumby.

- Oui, Voldy.

- Pourquoi on fait ça ? On est là en train de se battre comme des niais, je me rappelle même plus pourquoi.

- Tu veux plus tuer le Survivant ?

- Bah, quel intérêt ! Je vais me faire trahir de partout. Queudver va encore oublier qui est le patron, Sevy, lui, j't'en parle même pas, Bella ne pense qu'à me sauter, Lucy en a autant dans le pantalon qu'un eunuque et le petit Dray n'est pas mieux. Alors, à quoi bon m'exciter contre le petit Potty, hein ? De toute façon, je vais encore tout faire foirer.

- Dingue, ça, on dirait moi et Grindi. T'as raison, allons boire un coup.

- Ouais ! »


	6. Chapter 6

**Parce que Ron n'est pas un crétin constamment affamé. **

« Manger !

- Mais oui, mais oui. On se calme et on avance bien gentiment jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

- Manger !

- On avance, j'ai dis. Allez… on met un pas devant l'autre…

- Manger !

- Voilà ! Maintenant que tu as posé le droit, tu soulève le gauche…

- Manger !

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un ventre sans cervelle. Le gauche, j'ai dis, le gauche.

- Manger !

- Le gauche, c'est celui qui est à côté du droit, bon sang !

- Manger !

- Ron, mais que fais-tu ?

- Je voudrais t'y voir, tiens. Harry, le gauche bordel, le gauche ! »


	7. Chapter 7

**Parce que Drago n'est pas un obsédé sexuel qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge**

_Aieaieaie… _

L'entrejambe en feu, Drago remontait aussi rapidement que possible l'allée qui menait au château. La robe de sorcier déchirée et dégoulinante de sang, il cherchait encore à savoir où ça avait foiré. Ca foirait jamais, d'habitude. Bon, certains résistent un peu mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Et puis, il avait une réputation à tenir, par Salazar.

_Mais quel crétin, mais quel crétin… _

Après s'être tapé toutes les filles de l'école, tous les garçons, les elfes de maisons, les profs, le directeur, le concierge et le garde-chasse, Drago s'était lancé un nouveau défi. Et il allait s'en mordre les doigts pendant très longtemps.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai essayé de choper un centaure, moi, pourquoi… »


	8. Chapter 8

**Paske l'ortocrafe, c pa fé pr ls jhein. **

_Salu, Harry. _

_ Komen k'ça va ? B1 ou koi ? Moi, sa roul impek, ls vac supairs, le solaï, ls fille, tu vérai ça. J'aispère ke tt va b1 ché toi. Tente Ginny, sa va b1 ? Jsai ke c pas sa avc l'ékipe de quidditch, alor di lui ke je la sout1, dac. Bon, fo ke j'te laiss, Al é Rose m'atende pr allé à la plage. J'te laisse et te di à b1to. _

_ Gros Bizz,_

_ Hugo_

Oh…

Mon…

Dieu…

« Ginny, s'exclama Harry en rangeant la carte postale, je sais quoi offrir à Hugo pour son anniversaire. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Parce que le langage sorcier est plus fourni que ça. **

« Nom de Merlin, regarde-moi ça. Hé, Neville, viens voir !

- Hum… Par les glandes de Merlin, ça, c'est énorme. Ron, viens voir ça.

- Quoi donc ? … Par tous les poils de la barbe de Merlin, c'est pas possible. Harry ! Harry, où t'es ? Viens voir ça, j'te jure que tu ne vas pas le regretter.

- Viens voir quoi ? » Harry resta figé une seconde puis il lâcha : «Nom d'un gobelin en rut et par tous les trolls verruqueux à la graisse de véracrasse d'hippogriffe aux testicules atrophiés, c'est dément, j'aurais jamais cru voir ça dans… Quoi ?

- Heu… Tu te sens bien, là ?

- Très bien, ouais, pour… Ah, oui, c'est vrai… Euh… Par le barbe de Merlin ?

- Ouf, tu nous as fait peur…

- Ne recommence jamais ! »


	10. Chapter 10

**Parce que voyager dans le temps n'est pas sans risque. **

« Tu comprends, à la base, j'étais censé me retrouver en 1926, je devais empêcher la naissance de Tu-Sais-Qui – enfin, non, tu sais pas, mais c'est pas important – et v'la que l'autre sénile se plante dans ses potions. Résultat, je me suis retrouvé en 1916 dans les tranchée de Verdun, j'ai failli me faire décapiter par des révolutionnaires, des indiens en ont voulu à mon scalp, un chevalier m'a provoqué en duel, un chinois m'a enrôlé pour construire la Grande Muraille, un égyptien a fait de moi un esclave pour construire la pyramide de Khéops et je me suis retrouvé à poil dans un village gaulois, attaché à un bûché… Alaha, pas facile tout ça, t'en pense quoi ?

- TAKALA ! hurla l'homme des cavernes.

- Ouais, j'en étais sûr. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Parce que tout le monde n'est pas gay.**

C'était une belle mâtinée à Poudlard. Harry et Drago se promenaient tranquillement main dans la main, plus amoureux que jamais. En chemin, ils croisèrent Blaise et Seamus, tendrement enlacé sous un chêne au bord du lac, ainsi que Crabb et Goyle, dans une étreinte passionnée que n'arrivait pas à cacher le maigre buisson derrière lequel ils s'étaient planqués. Arrivés au château, ils virent Hermione qui faisait une crise de jalousie à Ginny parce qu'elle l'avait trompé avec Parvati et Lavande en même temps elles se firent réprimandé par McGonagale qui sortait prendre l'air avec sa petite Trelawney adorée et le vieux couple le plus célèbre de Poudlard, Dumbledore et Jedusor. Harry et Drago se hâtèrent d'entrer dans le château.

Oui, tout était bien en cette belle mâtinée.


	12. Chapter 12

**Parce que Poudlard n'est pas un baisodrome. **

_La salle sur demande est bondée. Huit couples s'ébattent là dedans dans un tel désordre et une telle passion que je n'arrive pas à voir où commence chaque participant et où il termine. Ca se tordait, ça se frottait, ça gémissait, je sens une excitation terrible me traverser mais je n'ose pas les déranger dans leur petite partie. De toute façon, je ne saurais pas où me mettre. Le colosse au garde-à-vous, je sors donc et je me rends dans la salle de bain des préfets. J'y trouve Malefoy et Parkinson dans un ébat plus que bestiale face à une Hermione complètement nue, luisante, en train de se masturber. Elle me regarde avec un air provocant, elle se glisse alors vers moi, libère le colosse de sa gangue de tissus et commence à…_

« Bueah… »

Ron se réveilla brutalement, une sensation poisseuse dans son pyjama. Il regarda et poussa un soupir gêné.

« Dernière fois que je mange une chocogrenouille avec de m'endormir, moi… »

Et voilà, c'est sur cette note, disons… grivoise que se terminent mes drabbles dénonciateurs. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^.

Etant encore un amateur sur ce site, je ne sais pas comment répondre individuellement à chaque commentaire aussi, par ce message, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ainsi que tous ceux qui le feront. Au risque de me répéter, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même si c'est négatif. Toute critique est bonne à prendre et je ne mords pas ^^. Alors, lâchez-vous !

A la prochaine,

RJWilkong


End file.
